


The Proposal

by JoLupo26 (CatandKaraForever)



Series: Carpo (Zoe Carter/Jo Lupo) One-Shots [3]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Girls with Guns, Guns, Hugs, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Theft, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/JoLupo26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If there are any typing errors, I'm sorry. my computer's keyboard is being a pain in the a*** lately.</p></blockquote>





	The Proposal

Jo opened the weapons cabinet in the station, only to find all the guns were missing. She turned, narrowing her eyes as she scanned for the offender. She saw nothing suspicious, other than Zoe sitting on Jack's desk with a smirk. Jo fixed her teen girlfriend in her gaze, and spoke.  
"Zoe? Did you steal my guns?"

Zoe had a sly smile on her small lips.

"What do you think, gorgeous?"

"Hmm, that smile gives you away, Z," Jo said, using her nickname for Zoe, the same one Zoe didn't like and so she only used it when Zoe was in trouble.

"Well, ok. I did steal your guns, babe. But turn around and look closer."

Jo's eyes narrowed to slits as she analyzed Zoe.  
"Ok."

She turned, and saw something she hadn't noticed before. A small, square blue velvet box. Jo grabbed the box, and looked at it.  
"Is that what I think it is?"

"Why don't you open it and see?"

Her normally steady hands shaking, Jo opened the small box. Sure enough, there was a silver ring with a diamond embedded in it. Zoe sidled up behind Jo and knelt.  
"Jo Lupo, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Zoe, I love you. I really do. But I'm not sure this is a good idea. Your dad would kill me if we did this."  
"Ah, no he won't. I'll take care of him. Will you marry me?"  
"I want to, I just don't know if it's a good idea."

Zoe looked like she was going to cry, and the sadness on the girl's face made Jo feel bad.  
"Ok, Zoe, yes, I will. But I'm still not sure this is a good idea."

Zoe slipped the ring onto Jo's finger, rising to kiss the older woman on the lips. Zoe wrapped her small arms around the other woman gently.  
"Congratulations," Jo heard Jack say, and the deputy quickly slid out of Zoe's slender arms to look at Jack.

Jack chuckled at the terrified look in Jo's eyes and the calm look in Zoe's. Zoe slipped her hand into her older fiancé's.

"Jack. I thought you were gone for the night."  
"Oh, I was. But then Zoe told me what she was doing, and I had to be here to watch it."

"He knew?"

"Yes, Jo. He knew all along that we were together. Well, not all along, it wasn't until like 2 months after we started going out that I told him."  
"Why didn't you tell me he knew?"

"I was afraid. I thought you might dump me."  
"Zoe, I would never..."

"I know. And it was irrational of me to assume it. I'm sorry."  
"I actually bought her that ring, Jo. I was hoping you would say yes, I've seen how happy you make her, and if she's happy, I'm happy."

There were tears in Jo's eyes as she realized she wasn't going to face consequences for dating Zoe.

"Jack, I...Thank you. Thank you SO much."

"I'm fine with you two being together, as long as you," and here Jack walked up to Jo and pressed his finger into her chest, "don't hurt her. If you hurt her, you WILL face consequences."

Jack wrapped his arms around both women, smiling down at them.  
"Congratulations," he said again.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any typing errors, I'm sorry. my computer's keyboard is being a pain in the a*** lately.


End file.
